


Taken For a Ride

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yaku is a morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yaku has been Kuroo's casual sex buddy after every breakup for a while, and it's all going fine until Kuroo wants to talk about feelings.





	Taken For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804618) by [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs). 



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. I'd never written this pairing before!

"Just fuck me already," Yaku demanded, trying to rock his hips up for the friction, but Kuroo was already as deep as he could go inside of Yaku, so there was really nowhere for him to go. He tried to push himself up for better leverage, but he was just this side of too drunk for it, and his hands slid out from under him in the messy sheets. "What are you _waiting_ for?"

"Do you like me?" Kuroo asked. Flat on his back, Yaku squinted up at Kuroo. Kuroo was looming over him with mussed hair and a bitemark framing his collarbone that Yaku was very satisfied with. 

"We're fucking, aren't we?" Yaku answered, irritable. Kuroo's cock was thinner than his but a little longer and Yaku was shuddering with want for it to hit some of the places he could never get himself with his fingers. "Well I'M fucking, you're just staring at me." Yaku kicked his heel against the back of Kuroo's thigh. "Come on!"

"But do you _like_ me?" Kuroo insisted. Yaku groaned because he was not in the mood for Kuroo's drunken clingy act, but then Kuroo grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head. "Kai said you liked me."

"Wh…ut?" Yaku stared up at Kuroo, a sinking feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the amount of beer. Kuroo definitely did not seem as drunk as he'd seemed earlier. 

Kuroo's gaze was intent, his mouth drawn into an unhappy line. "Kai said it was cruel to keep doing this because I'm just fooling around and you like me. Kenma said you always did! Am I hurting you?"

Yaku turned his head to the side. "That's _ridiculous_. Fuck me already or get out."

"Not until you tell me the truth," Kuroo said. He squeezed Yaku's wrists harder, making Yaku's cock jump, and Yaku clenched his teeth and wished he was drunker, or not as drunk, or something. Anything but this. 

"The truth is you're annoying as shit. Get the hell off me."

"The _truth_ ," Kuroo growled. Yaku let his head fall back with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"It doesn't matter," he said. "If I did. If I do. It doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yes, it _does_ , what the hell? Of course it matters!" Kuroo sounded even more distressed. Just great, now he'd probably end up with a crying Kuroo on top of everything else. "Fuck, Yakkun, why didn't you say something?"

"Because it doesn't _matter_ ," Yaku snapped at him in exasperation. He opened his eyes just to look Kuroo in the face, hoping he'd get the hint. "You like girls and we were busy with the team and everything was good enough. Everything was _fine_ , until Kai went and opened his fat mouth. Forget it, ok?"

"Maybe I don't want to forget it," Kuroo said, brow furrowed. "Maybe one or two of those girls I've been getting shot down by recently were a little over-exaggerated."

"The fuck, Kuroo?" Yaku asked. His heart sped up a little, and he told it to shut the fuck up and not be a moron. "One or two?"

"Or three or…all of them." Kuroo's sheepish expression made Yaku groan. "Since Nita. I wasn't toying with you, I swear, it was just…nice. I didn't know how to tell you. And it's not like I mind getting drunk with you, so…"

"For pity's sake," Yaku grumbled. "You're so stupid, so fucking stupid," and then he wrapped arms tight around Kuroo's neck to pull him down and kissed him hard enough to make his lips sting. 

"Yeah, I'm the worst," Kuroo murmured as soon as it broke, and then he finally, _finally_ drew back and started fucking Yaku, slow and deep and _so good_. Yaku wound fingers in Kuroo's hair and hissed insults at him in between groans, refusing to let go even to touch his own dick, hard and leaking against his belly. 

And when he got fed up enough with Kuroo's pace, he shoved him over and showed him what being taken for a ride _really_ felt like.


End file.
